Here for You
by Selena Jung
Summary: Yunho adalah indigo tampan dan dingin yang sangat dicintai Jaejoong sejak lama. Sedang Jaejoong adalah makhluk paling berisik dari semua makhluk berisik yang pernah ditemui Yunho. Namun apa yang terjadi saat Jaejoong yang biasanya sangat ribut mendadak terlihat begitu rapuh dan menyedihkan? / "Hiks… Lebih baik aku mati!" / YunJae oneshoot


**Here for You**

.

© Selena Jung

.

**YunJae**

.

Romance, Drama, Angst, Fantasy

.

Rated: T+

.

**Oneshoot**

.

**Warning: BoysLove, typo(s), OOC, alur suka-suka nizam, bye-bye EYD, NO EDIT, etc.**

.

I will be the only one happiest Cassiopeia in the world if I own YunJae, but I'm not. I just own the story. **Fanfiction is fanfiction, would not be a true story** ^^

.

NOTE: Bagi yang gatau indigo itu apa, indigo itu sama seperti fortune teller yang memiliki indera keenam dan keistimewaan lainnya diluar kemampuan manusia biasa. K?

.

.

.

ENJOY~

Manik setajam elang itu sepertinya enggan beralih dari serentetan tulisan dari buku yang tengah dibacanya, mengacuhkan makhluk cantik yang sejak tadi tak berhenti mengoceh kemana-mana. Bukan pemandangan yang asing lagi. Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong, kedua siswa _Shinki High School_ yang sangat populer dikalangannya.

Jung Yunho, _indigo_ tampan dengan kemampuan membaca masa depan, masa lalu, melihat keadaan jiwa manusia, melihat hantu, dan beberapa hal lainnya. Manusia yang terkenal dingin dan tak acuh pada apapun.

Sedang Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang _flower boy_ dengan wajah tampan mendekati cantik yang terkenal ramah dan menyenangkan. Memiliki begitu banyak penggemar namun malah melabuhkan hatinya pada sosok bak bukit es seperti Jung Yunho.

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Jaejoong menyukai Yunho dan selalu mencoba mendekati pemuda bermata musang itu selama dua tahun ini. Namun, Yunho sama sekali tak mempedulikannya. Jung muda itu benar-benar sosok yang_ introvert_, lebih suka menyendiri ketimbang membaur bersama yang lain. Dan Jaejoong adalah makhluk paling berisik ketimbang hantu perempuan yang hobi tertawa di kawasan kamar mandi wanita di sekolahnya itu bagi Yunho.

"YUNNIE!"

"Hiish, apa lagi?!" Akhirnya Yunho melepaskan pandangannya dari buku miliknya, beralih memelototkan mata sipitnya ke arah pemuda cantik yang barusan meneriaki telinganya itu.

"Kau mengacuhkanku terus!" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Mulutmu itu tidak bisa tenang, ya?! Apa aku harus menyuruh salah hantu sekolah berkepala botak itu menampakan dirinya di depanmu saat kau sedang pipis supaya kau mau diam?!"

"Ih, Yunnie jahat! Aku kan takut!"

"Geez… Kembalilah ke habitatmu sana, sudah waktunya masuk! Ini kan bukan kelasmu!"

"Oke. Tapi nanti kita pulang bersama, ne Yunnie?" Sungguh, tidak ada yang bisa menolak _Jaejoong's baby talk_ seperti ini –kecuali seorang Jung Yunho tentu saja.

"_In your dream_, pergi sana!"

CUP~

**DEG!**

"Sampai jumpa, _baby-ah~_" Meskipun seorang_ indigo_, Yunho cukup bodoh untuk mengerti mengenai perihal 'kenapa jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang saat Jaejoong mencium pipinya meskipun sudah bukan yang pertama kali?' dan ada yang terasa hangat di dadanya saat bibir mungil si cantik itu memanggilnya 'Yunnie' atau '_baby_' atau panggilan sayang lainnya. Meski ia indigo, Yunho juga terlalu malas menggunakan kekuatannya hanya sekedar untuk mengetahui bahwa teman-teman sekelasnya tengah saling berbisik satu sama lain mengenai kedua pipi Yunho yang memerah selepas dicium Jaejoong itu.

"Ish!" Jung muda itu mengeluh lalu beralih menyentuh sebelah pipinya, mencoba merasakan sisa-sisa kelembutan dari bibir ceri merah yang barusan menempel di sana.

SLAAASSH!

**[ "Hiks… Lebih baik aku mati!" ]**

Bukannya wajah cantik Jaejoong yang terbayang di kepalanya saat Yunho berusaha mengingat bagaimana Jaejoong mencium pipinya, melainkan wajah Jaejoong yang dibasahi oleh air mata –nampak rapuh dan begitu putus asa.

Tanpa sengaja, Yunho melihat suatu peristiwa yang akan terjadi pada pemuda cantik itu. Suatu peristiwa yang kelak akan membuat Jaejoong terlihat begitu menderita.

Apa Yunho akan peduli?

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Yunho menghela napasnya saat ia sudah mendapati Jaejoong menunggunya di depan kelas. Pemuda cantik itu hanya membisu bersandar tembok sambil menggerak-gerakan kakinya lucu dengan wajah yang menghadap lantai. Pemandangan yang sangat tidak biasa, mengingat si cantik itu nyaris sama dengan monyet yang suka sekali bergerak dan membuat suara berisik dengan mulutnya. Lalu Yunho berdiri tepat di hadapannya, membuat si cantik itu mengangkat kepalanya.

"Yunnie," Bibir merah alami itu tersenyum tipis.

Wajah Jaejoong nampak begitu indah saat sinar matahari sore ini menerpa wajah pualamnya. Ditambah senyuman tipis nan anggun yang seolah menggetarkan dada Yunho, menjadikan darahnya berdesir cepat.

'Cantik' ucap Jung muda itu tanpa sadar di dalam hatinya.

"Sebelum pulang, aku ingin mengajakmu makan bekal di taman. _Eottae_?" Ya, saat istirahat makan siang tadi Yunho justru lebih memilih bukunya dan tidak menghiraukan bekal nikmat buatan Jaejoong yang terpampang di atas mejanya.

"Ayolah, Yunnie~~" _Kitten eyes attack_ segera Jaejoong luncurkan kepada Yunho dan… Yunho berakhir dengan menganggukan kepalanya, menyetujui ajakan Jaejoong.

"Yey! Kajja!" Pemuda cantik itu memeluk lengan Yunho erat dan bermanja-manja pada pemuda musang itu. Tak masalah bagi Jaejoong kalau Yunho tetap diam saja, setidaknya Yunho mengizinkan Jaejoong untuk menyentuh Yunho. Ini adalah kemajuan yang hebat dari waktu sebelum-sebelumnya dimana Yunho malah akan marah-marah saat Jaejoong menempelinya seperti permen karet bekas. Iyuhh~

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling dibenci Jaejoong. Hari minggu. Saatnya libur sekolah, dan itu sama saja dengan libur bertemu Yunho. Jaejoong mendesah kecewa. Yunho tak pernah membiarkan Jaejoong mengetahui tempat tinggalnya dengan alasan agar Jaejoong tidak akan terus menerus mengunjunginya dan mengganggu ketenangan hidupnya. Cukup di sekolah saja Yunho merasa direcoki oleh pemuda cantik itu.

"Uh~ Alasan macam apa itu? Bilang saja Yunnie malu kalau aku mengunjunginya" gerutunya pada diri sendiri.

"**Ahh… lagi.."**

Jaejoong mendengar suara aneh saat dia baru saja melewati kamar orang tuanya. Dan karena ia penasaran, ia berbalik ke arah kamar yang pintunya terbuka sedikit itu.

"**Ugghh… lebih c-cepat sayang.."**

Pipi Jaejoong langsung bersemu saat mendengar erangan ibunya dari dalam kamar. Jaejoong sama sekali tidak bodoh dan dia sudah cukup umur untuk mengerti bahwa orang tuanya sedang bergumul panas di dalam sana.

"Ish mereka ceroboh sekali membiarkan pintunya terbuka, bagaimana kalau ada _maid_ yang melihat?!" omelnya dengan suara berbisik sambil meraih pintunya pelan-pelan bermaksud untuk menutupnya.

Tapi yang baru saja dilihatnya sukses membuatnya sangat syok, detak jantungnya berhenti seketika.

Ibunya, tengah mendesah dengan begitu liar di bawah kungkungan seorang pria. Dan pria itu bukanlah ayahnya, pria itu pria asing yang tidak pernah dikenalnya. Dan pria asing itu tengah bercinta dengan ibunya. Lalu ibunya memanggil pria asing itu dengan sebutan sayang.

Tubuh Jaejoong merosot ke lantai dengan kedua tangan bergetarnya yang menutup mulut. Mencoba meredam isakan yang mendadak meronta dari bibirnya. Kakinya terlalu lemas untuk beranjak, kenyataan yang barusan di lihatnya membuat sebuah hantaman keras di kepalanya sampai membuat dunia serasa berputar.

Dan Jaejoong berharap, semua yang dilihatnya hanya mimpi belaka.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Entah ini sudah kali yang keberapa Yunho menghela napasnya dan merasa hari ini begitu suram. Bayangan seorang Kim Jaejoong terus berputar-putar di kepalanya tanpa dapat dicegah, sedang sosok aslinya sudah tiga hari tak menampakan diri di sekolah. Oke, Yunho pada akhirnya merendahkan harga dirinya yang setinggi langit itu untuk menanyakan perihal ke-alpha-an Jaejoong di sekolah kepada teman sekelas pemuda cantik itu, dan mereka bilang Jaejoong tak memberikan kabar apa-apa.

Perasaan Yunho diliputi awan mendung. Entah kenapa tanpa celotehan pemuda cantik itu hari-harinya menjadi tenang –terlalu tenang sampai terasa sunyi. Dadanya tiba-tiba merasa sesak, seolah ada lubang besar di hatinya yang menghisap seluruh suka cita miliknya kemudian membawanya pergi bersama dengan kepergian Jaejoong selama tiga hari ini.

Dan ini adalah hari ke empat, bel masuk akan berdentang lima menit lagi. Tanpa sadar, Yunho mendesah kecewa karena tak juga menemukan tanda-tanda kehadiran Jaejoong. Namun, bibir hati itu akhirnya tersenyum saat mendapati sosok yang dicarinya muncul dari balik gerbang sekolah. Yunho bergegas menghampiri si cantik itu.

"Kemana saja kau?!" tanya pemuda musang itu dengan nada sinis.

Dengan gerakan lambat, pemuda cantik yang lebih pendek dari Jung muda itu mendongakan wajahnya.

**DEG!**

Seketika Yunho merasakan nyeri di dadanya saat melihat wajah cantik Jaejoong berhiaskan memar biru di pipi kanannya. Terlebih matanya yang biasa menampakan binar-binar cerah, kini terlihat gelap tertutup kabut hitam.

"Yunnie?" Bibir ceri merah itu kini nampak pucat.

"Kau terlihat tidak sehat, Jae?" Yunho mencoba membaca apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong lewat mata pemuda cantik itu.

"Iya. Sudah tiga hari ini aku tidak enak badan, beratku langsung turun empat kilo. Hehe" Meski senyum dan tawanya terlihat natural, namun Yunho yang memiliki bakat spesial itu tentu dapat melihat yang sebenarnya. Jiwa makhluk cantik di depannya ini sedang menangis sedih.

"Lalu memarmu ini?" Yunho menyentuh pelan memar di pipi Jaejoong sambil mencoba menerawang ke alam bawah sadarnya, bermaksud mengetahui penyebab dari memar di wajah mulus Jaejoong itu.

"A-Ah, ini? Aku terantuk meja kemarin, rasanya sakit sekali" ucapnya lirih.

Tidak.

Yunho tak dapat membaca Jaejoong, ia tak bisa membongkar paksa kepedihan yang Jaejoong sembunyikan. Pemuda cantik itu benar-benar menutup rapat serangkaian peristiwa menyedihkan yang terjadi padanya sampai-sampai Yunho tak dapat menembusnya bahkan dengan menggunakan kekuatan supranaturalnya sekalipun. Mungkinkah Tuhan tak menginginkan Yunho untuk ikut campur? Atau Yunholah yang membatasi dirinya untuk ikut campur?

'Kau bukanlah siapa-siapanya, Yunho. Untuk apa begitu peduli dengannya?!' gerutu Yunho dalam hati.

"Ayo masuk, sebentar lagi bel"

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Melihat keadaan Jaejoong yang sedang terlihat tidak baik, membuat Yunho berakhir di sini. Di sebuah kebun berhiaskan beberapa pohon sakura dengan danau besar yang membentang luas di tengahnya. Tempat yang indah namun cukup sepi.

Pulang sekolah tadi Jaejoong mengajak Yunho (memaksa Yunho ikut) ke tempat favoritnya, yaitu kebun bunga sakura ini. Dan sekarang, Yunho hanya duduk di bawah salah satu pohon sakura yang letaknya berada paling dekat dengan danau. Memandangi Jaejoong yang tengah membagi-bagikan remahan roti pada bebek-bebek yang sedang berenang.

"Ah~ Lucu ya?" gumam Jaejoong yang kini duduk menyebelahi Yunho.

"Apanya? Bebek-bebek itu?"

"Hihi, bukan.."

"Lalu?"

"Lucu saja. Dulu kau sangat anti denganku, tapi sekarang kau bahkan menemaniku ke tempat favoritku ini" Kekehan merdu terlontar dari bibir mungil Kim muda itu.

"Biasa saja," jawaban cuek Yunho seketika mengundang sungut-sungut kekesalan di kepala Jaejoong.

"Tempat ini indah, kan? Aku sangat menyukai tempat ini. Kau bisa menemukanku di sini kalau kau mencariku. Aku sering sekali ke sini" celoteh pemuda bermata doe itu lagi.

"Aku tidak akan mencarimu" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal atas ucapan Yunho.

**Sret!**

Jaejoong menarik dasi seragam Yunho agar pemuda bermata tajam itu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada dirinya. Dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Jaejoong segera menempelkan bibir mungilnya ke bibir penuh milik Yunho lalu mengecupnya kecil-kecil.

Ini terlalu tiba-tiba sampai membaut Yunho hanya dapat mengerutkan keningnya samar masih dengan bibirnya yang bertautan dengan bibir Jaejoong yang mulai melumat miliknya.

Semilir angin yang sejuk seolah memaksa Yunho untuk memejamkan mata, turut larut dalam ciuman intim Jaejoong dan membuatnya membalas kuluman bibir mungil itu. Semakin lama semakin melebur ke dalamnya hingga tanpa sadar Yunho menarik pinggang Jaejoong agar pemuda cantik itu duduk di pangkuannya tanpa melepaskan ciuman basah mereka.

"Mmhh…" Jaejoong mendesah pelan saat dirasa Yunho menghisap kuat bibirnya.

Jaejoong merasa dadanya penuh dengan letupan bahagia saat dirasa Yunho sama sekali tak menolak perlakuannya bahkan membalas ciumannya dengan antusias yang sama dengannya.

Dan…

Jaejoong merasa, ia ingin lebih dari ini. Jaejoong berpikir bahwa ciuman balasan yang ia terima dari Yunho merupakan refleksi dari perasaan Yunho kepadanya sehingga Jaejoong ingin memiliki Yunho lebih dari sekedar ciuman.

Kedua tangan putih pucat yang tadinya melingkar di leher jenjang Yunho mulai turun perlahan dan dengan pelan mengarah ke kancing kemeja Yunho. Membukanya satu demi satu dengan halus sampai ke kancing terakhir tanpa melepaskan ciuman sama sekali.

Sukses mengekspos kulit dada Yunho yang berwarna kecoklatan, Jaejoong menggerakan tangannya seduktif menelusuri tubuh Yunho sampai membuat pemuda bermata musang itu menegang tiba-tiba.

Sayangnya tak sesusai harapan Jaejoong, rangsangan yang dibuatnya malah membuat kesadaran Yunho segera kembali ke raganya. Dan dengan perlahan membuat Yunho melepas kulumannya pada bibir Jaejoong meski Jaejoong bersikeras ingin meraih bibir Yunho kembali.

"Hentikan, Jae" ujar Jung muda itu dingin.

"_Waeyo_?"

"Menyingkir dari tubuhku" Lagi-lagi Jung Yunho berucap dengan dingin, menghantarkan sejuta sengatan tak nyaman di dada Jaejoong.

"Kau mau kemana, Yun?" Yunho tak menjawabnya dan tetap melangkah menjauh.

**Grep!**

"Tak bisakah kau membalas perasaanku?" lirih Jaejoong sambil memeluk tubuh Yunho dari belakang sesegera mungkin sebelum pemuda bermata musang itu menjauh.

"Tak bisakah?"

"Lepaskan aku" Pemuda itu masih mempertahankan nada dinginnya.

"Apa aku sama sekali tak berharga bagimu?!" Jaejoong menaikan volume suaranya yang mulai bergetar.

"Jae,"

"Apa kau tak menginginkanku?!" Pemuda cantik itu makin meninggikan suaranya dengan nada yang mengandung ketakutan di dalamnya.

**Sret!**

Yunho melepas paksa pelukan Jaejoong dan meninggalkan Jaejoong begitu saja tanpa peduli kepada tubuh Jaejoong yang merosot ke tanah dengan air kepedihan yang menggenang di kedua kelopak matanya. Napasnya mulai terengah menahan rasa sakit yang menghujam dadanya.

"**KAU SELINGKUH DI BELAKANGKU!"**

"**KAU PIKIR AKU BODOH?! KAU JUGA SAMA SAJA! KAU BAHKAN MENYIMPAN BANYAK NOMOR PELACUR DIPONSELMU!"**

"**Bagus kalau kau sudah tahu! Itu berarti kita bisa segera bercerai!"**

"**Ya, aku juga tak tahan denganmu, Tuan Kim!"**

"**Kau pikir aku tahan memiliki istri murahan sepertimu?!"**

"**Baiklah, terserah! Jaejoong akan kuserahkan padamu, anak itu akan merepotkan bila aku yang membawanya"**

"**Kau pikir aku menginginkan anak itu?! Kau kan yang melahirkannya! Kenapa harus aku yang membawanya?!"**

"**Bukankah ibumu yang menyuruhku melahirkannya?! Sudah memaksaku menikah denganmu, ibumu yang sialan itu juga memaksaku untuk hamil!"**

"**Ash! Aku tak peduli! Pokoknya aku tak menginginkan anak itu!"**

"**Aku juga tak mengingkannya! Hei! Kim Jaehyuk! Aku belum selesai bicara!"**

Kilasan memori menyakitkan itu membuat tubuh Jaejoong semakin bergetar. Menangis dalam diam adalah yang dapat dilakukan Jaejoong saat ini. Sungguh ia merasa sudah sering merasakan yang namanya kesepian saat orang tuanya jarang di rumah karena sibuk bekerja, dan hal itu tambah menyeruak menghujam dada saat orang tuanya sendiri jugalah yang berkata bahwa mereka tak pernah menginginkan Jaejoong ada di hidup mereka. Jaejoong ada karena terpaksa. Bahkan tak jarang ayah dan ibu biologisnya itu memukulinya, menjadikannya pelampiasan saat mereka marah.

Sedang Yunho. Di saat Jaejoong benar-benar menumpukan asanya untuk bahagia pada pemuda bermata musang yang dicintainya itu, Yunho justru turut menghujamkan belatinya kepada Jaejoong. Membuat dirinya semakin hancur sampai menjadi serpihan debu tak berguna.

Jaejoong merasa dirinya tak lagi atau lebihnya tepatnya tak pernah diinginkan. Lantas, untuk apa ia hidup?

"Hiks… Lebih baik aku mati!"

Matanya nampak kosong, sedang kedua kakinya melangkah ke danau lalu menceburkan dirinya. Membiarkan tubuhnya semakin ditenggelamkan oleh dinginnya air danau di tempat itu.

….

Yunho sibuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang menggila. Ia terus merutuki dirinya sendiri yang sudah dengan lancangnya larut akan ciuman Jaejoong. Dan begitu ia sadar, ia menjadi sangat gugup dan tak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

**DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG**

Sungguh sial, jantungnya masih belum dapat dijinakan juga. Sedang ciuman Jaejoong masih begitu kental terasa membasahi bibirnya.

Dengan gerakan lambat dan patah-patah, Yunho menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Mencoba menelusuri sisa-sisa rasa manis dari bibir mungil yang tadi sempat bertautan dengan bibirnya itu.

SLAAASH!

Dalam pengelihatan supranaturalnya, Yunho melihat Jaejoong masuk ke dalam danau dengan air yang sudah menenggelamkannya sampai ke leher si cantik itu.

**DEG!**

"Apa yang dia lakukan?!" Yunho bergegas berbalik arah seraya berlari kembali menuju kebun bunga sakura. Membawa semua rasa gelisah yang semakin lama menyelimuti seluruh pikirannya.

….

Byuuur!

Yunho langsung melompat ke dalam danau untuk mencari Jaejoong. Terus berenang mencari ke segala arah seraya meneriaki nama Jaejoong sampai frustasi.

SLAAASH!

Dalam mata indigonya, ia melihat Jaejoong nampak semakin cantik dengan balutan tuxedo berwarna putihnya dan sebuah bunga mawar merah yang tersemat di saku tuxedonya, namun sayang –Yunho melihat Jaejoong memakai semua itu saat pemuda cantik itu tengah berbaring di tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya, di peti mati.

Yunho mulai diserang panik yang membuatnya nyaris gila. Air matanya yang keluar tanpa sadar melebur bersama air danau.

**DEG!**

Yunho mempercepat gerakan renangnya saat melihat seonggok tubuh manusia yang melayang di tengah air danau yang berwarna kehijauan itu. Dan benar saja, sosok itu adalah Jaejoong.

Yunho membawa tubuh ringkih nan dingin itu ke permukaan seraya membaringkannya di tepian danau. Jemari pemuda bermata musang itu mendekat ke arah hidung Jaejoong, berharap dapat menemukan sisa-sisa napas si cantik itu.

Nihil.

Yunho sama sekali tak merasakan adanya hembusan napas dari hidung bangir yang memucat itu.

Kemudian Yunho menekan-nekan dada Jaejoong, melakukan pertolongan pertama pada Jaejoong yang sepertinya sudah terlalu banyak menelan air. Juga memberikan pemuda cantik itu napas buatan.

"Ayolah, Jae… Jangan begini," Kecemasan mendominasi seluruh jiwa air muka Yunho sampai-sampai air matanya terus mengalir tanpa henti.

Jaejoong masih kehilangan napasnya.

"Bangunlah, Jae! Aku mohon! Maafkan aku, kembalilah! Jangan pergi!" Yunho berteriak histeris sambil mengguncang tubuh pucat Jaejoong. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar begitu hebat atas segala yang baru saja diterimanya.

Ternyata, benar yang sudah dikatakan oleh banyak orang. Kita pasti baru akan menyadari bahwa kita juga mencintai orang yang tulus mencintai kita ketika orang itu sudah tiada. Yunho sungguh menyesali segalanya, ia menyesal karena selalu meninggikan egonya dibanding hatinya yang sebenarnya sudah lama menyimpan balasan perasaan yang sama seperti milik Jaejoong.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, eoh? Membawamu pulang supaya mereka segera menguburkanmu dan meninggalkanku selamanya?!" ujar Yunho sambil mengerang frustasi dengan air mata yang membanjiri wajahnya.

"Aku tahu kau masih di sini, Kim Jaejoong!" Dengan keistimewaan yang dimilikinya, Yunho dapat merasakan kehadiran roh Jaejoong di sekitarnya.

"Kenapa kau harus mengakhiri hidupmu dengan cara menyedihkan seperti ini?!" Yunho berteriak ke segala arah, berharap Jaejoong dapat mendengarnya dimanapun ia saat ini.

"Maafkan, aku" Yunho duduk bersimpuh di depan tubuh kaku Jaejoong dengan air mata penyesalannya yang semakin menguras jiwanya.

Dengan perlahan, jemari lentiknya menggenggam tangan dingin Jaejoong. Menatap wajah tak bernyawa Jaejoong dengan sendu lalu mengelusnya lembut.

"Kau sangat cantik, kenapa aku baru menyadarinya? Hh.." Yunho mendengus, menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang sudah seperti orang gila. Menangisi bahkan berteriak pada pemuda cantik yang bahkan rohnya sudah tak bersemayam lagi di raganya.

"Maafkan aku,"

"Aku mengerti bahwa aku ikut andil dalam keputusasaanmu ini. Aku minta maaf karena tak bisa menjadi perisai pelindungmu, tapi malah menjadi samurai yang ikut membunuhmu. Aku terlalu egois untuk mengetahui kepedihanmu, aku terlalu membatasi diriku untuk ikut campur. Maafkan aku, Jae-ya…"

"Tapi, bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan?" Yunho masih berupaya bicara pada roh Jaejoong yang tak mau menampakan dirinya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkanku bersama cinta yang sudah terlanjur bersemi di hatiku?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau pergi setelah membuatku tersihir untuk hanya bisa memandangmu?"

"Aku sudah mengakui semuanya, Jae. Dan aku menginginkanmu, kembali!"

"Aku berjanji. Tak peduli seberapa banyak orang yang lebih memilih untuk membuangmu, kini aku akan selalu berada di pihakmu"

"Aku menginginkanmu, aku membutuhkanmu, aku mencintaimu! Kau dengar, Kim Jaejoong?!"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya, sungguh…" Suara Yunho melemah sedang air matanya tak mau berhenti mengalir sejak tadi.

"Jae," Yunho kembali mengalihkan atensinya pada seonggok tubuh tak bernyawa di depannya. Mendekap tubuh pucat dan dingin itu di dadanya.

"Dengar detak jantungku, sangat cepat. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan meledak saat kau benar-benar memutuskan untuk pergi dariku selamanya, dan hal itu akan membunuhku seketika" Yunho mengelus surai basah itu pelan dan menciumi seluruh wajah Jaejoong.

Pemuda bermata musang itu seakan kehabisan kewarasannya.

"Jae…" Yunho mengeratkan dekapannya saat dirasa bahwa ia sudah tak memiliki kesempatan. Jaejoong memilih pergi.

.

.

.

.

"Uhuk! Yunnie, a-aku tak bisa bernapas" Suara merdu itu segera menggelitik telinga Yunho untuk melepaskan dekapannya pada tubuh pemuda cantik bermarga Kim itu.

Manik doe itu mengerjap pelan dan warna kemerahan mulai menghiasi pipi bulatnya yang lucu. Bibirnya yang semula pucat pasi, kini kembali ke warna aslinya.

Kim Jaejoong.

Pemuda cantik itu melabuhkan pilihannya untuk kembali ke dunia. Menolak tawaran dua malaikat yang hendak membawanya pergi ke akhirat, sebab ada satu orang yang begitu ia cintai membuatnya merasa harus bertahan. Membuat Jaejoong merasa dibutuhkan, dan membuat Jaejoong merasa berharga karena dicintai.

"Jangan pergi!" Yunho kembali merengkuh tubuh kecil itu, namun kali ini lebih lembut.

"_Ne_, Yunnie?"

.

.

YunJae

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan kedua orang tuamu, Jae?" Setelah insiden Jaejoong yang menenggelamkan dirinya di danau itu, Jaejoong menumpahkan segala luka dihatinya kepada Yunho –pemuda yang kini sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak peduli"

"Tinggallah bersamaku di sini saat mereka sudah resmi bercerai"

"Bolehkah, Yunnie?" Mendadak nada bicara Jaejoong menjadi riang.

"Tentu saja"

"Terima kasih, Yunnie. Aku mencintaimu," Jaejoong membuat love sign dengan kedua tangannya, membuat Yunho gemas dan langsung mendekap pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu di dadanya.

"_Nado saranghae_, _baby_~ Jangan pernah takut dengan apapun lagi, jangan pernah berputus asa lagi apalagi sampai bunuh diri. Karena sekarang, ada aku di sampingmu. Aku akan selalu berada dipihakmu, Jae"

"Ne, Yunnie. Terima kasih!" Jaejoong terkekeh kecil.

"_Anything for you_, _sweety_~" Yunho menggesekan hidung runcingnya ke hidung milik malaikat cantik dalam dekapannya itu. Dan mereka pun saling berbagi kecupan hangat di malam yang dingin ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Lohaaa~~~

Aku bawa oneshoot baru, selingan aja sambil nungguin ffku yang lain update (Sedang dalam pembuatan ya).

Agak susah sih bikin yang kayak gini, tapi hope you like it, guys ^^

Ini ff tercipta setelah aku nonton anime Jigoku sensei NUBE~~~ Sekali ngetik langsung kelar karena otak lagi lancar kkkk~

Agak ga nyambung sih ya, NUBE kan pilem setan hehe.

Maafkan penyakit writer block-ku yang lagi kumat ini ya /sungkem/

Terakhir, kritik dan saran openly welcomed~

THANKS ALL :D /bowing 180 degrees/


End file.
